Heir to the Throne
by Kawaii Petal-Chan
Summary: When Sora recieves a mysterious pin from the Cheschire Cat, he is sent on a new mission to destroy an even greater evil than before. During his quest, he begins to find out things about a past that was locked away. Is there more to him than there seems?


_A/N: Hi, there! This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, so please be easy on me! I have never actually played the games all the way through, but I have read the Manga, and I got the information about the end of Kingdom Hearts II from my best friend. This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts II, with Sora, Donald and Goofy traveling as a team. Kairi comes in later. It's a cross-over fic, so don't kill me, please! And don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Sailor Moon. Therefore, you can't sue me.**

Heir to the Throne

A Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon fanfic by Kawaii Petal-chan

Chapter One:

A Moon Star is Born

Pale aqua eyes under slender white brows stared at the inky sky. Though no wind blew near the mysterious edifice behind him, he shuddered. His pale hair shone in the moonlight.

"A new shadow is approaching . . . " he murmured.

-

The young man glanced around. He always enjoyed coming back somewhere to meet his old friends, but this time it felt different . . . . He couldn't explain it, but something was seriously wrong.

"Does something feel . . . off?" he asked as he surveyed the trees and mushrooms. The shadows seemed deeper, more sinister than he remembered. But why?

"What do you mean, Sora?" the blue-clad duck asked from beside him.

"I'm not sure, Donald . . . but . . . I'm getting a bad feeling about being here."

"Why?" a familiar soft, musical voice asked from behind Sora. Sora gasped and turned to look into the eyes of a very large pink and purple striped cat. Out of sheer panic, he tried to take a step away from that unnerving sight, tripped over a low mushroom and went sprawling on his back.

_Darn Cheshire cat . . ._ he thought. Out loud he said, "I'm not sure. It's like . . . there's something or someone out to destroy this place.

The cat grinned his unnerving grin and rolled over on his branch so that his head lolled over the branch and stared at Sora upside down. "You're awakening sooner than I thought . . ." he murmured to himself, then a patch of air shimmered and solidified into a circular brooch. The brooch floated through the air and landed in Sora's hands.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"You'll see . . ." the cat purred. "You'll see . . ." as he slowly faded out of sight. Sora thought of all the nasty words to describe that cat, then looked at the brooch.

It was a circular brooch made of shimmering gold with a silver crescent in the center. Four gems decorated it, one at the top of the circle, one on the bottom, one on the left and one on the right. The top gem was blue, the bottom was green, the right gem was red and the left was yellow. He used the pin on the back of the brooch to pin the brooch to his shirt. It shimmered in the low light, and seemed filled with some hidden magic.

Sora shrugged it off, unfazed by the brooch. Who knew what it was for, but they weren't here to worry. They were just visiting.

As they left the forest, they found themselves once again in the midst of a trial. The girl in the witness stand crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand, this just isn't fair!" she cried.

"Alice?" the three companions murmured.

"The defendant is guilty as charged!" bellowed the Queen of Hearts.

"But I've done nothing WRONG!" Alice protested, on the verge of tears.

"Stop this!" Sora demanded, leaping forwards. "What about evidence? You leave Alice alone!" He glared at the stout woman, ready to summon his Keyblade at a moments notice.

"ALL WAYS HERE ARE MY WAYS!" she screamed at him. "Guards!" A swarm of card soldiers raced towards the 15-year old brunette, spears down.

"Run Sora!" Alice cried, wringing her hands. Sora stood his ground, summoning his Keyblade, then leaped into the fray. He swiped left and right, felling cards as fast as he could. Donald and Goofy leaped in as well, firing off blasts of devastating magic and plowing through the soldiers as if they were . . . a deck of cards. Sora blazed through, leaving destruction in his wake, blissfully unaware of the danger behind him.

"Sora, look out!" Goofy cried, almost buried by cards. Sora couldn't hear him, and wasn't aware of the soldier who swung the butt of the spear at his head. It hit its mark and an explosion of stars obscured Sora's vison. Then, everything went fuzzy, then black and he fell to the ground, the Keyblade skittering away.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried, stunned. The brief pause in the fight allowed the cards to capture them as well. Alice hung her head and cried as the Queen of Hearts crowed with victory.

Sora's head felt as if all seven of Snow White's dwarves had taken up residence in it with their mattocks and were actively engaged in taking his head apart, bit by bit.

"Dopey . . . get out . . . of my head . . ." he murmured, then came fully awake. He blushed deeply as he realized where he was- on trial himself! Alice was in a long, rectangular cage along with Donald and Goofy. Sora glared back at the Queen.

"You were saying?" she purred, her evil eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," he said, averting his gaze.

"Impertinence!" she squawked.

"I'm not impertinent!" came Sora's indignant reply.

"BACK-TALKING!" she screeched, louder than before. "But . . ." she replied, much sweeter this time, "if you apologize . . . you might be forgiven . . ."

Sora's eyes widened, and he was about to reply, when something popped into his mind and was out of his mouth before he could react. "Apologize? Why should I apologize to a fat, pompous, self-centered old tyrant who calls herself . . .Queen?" His voice trailed off at the end as he realized what he'd just said.

The Queen's face went from peach to red to blue and finally to purple in the span of about three seconds. Then, she exploded. "GUILTY!" she screamed, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Then, she stormed away.

Card soldiers grabbed Sora's arms swiftly and began to drag him away. He shot a despairing glance at Donald, Goofy and Alice.

"Oh, Sora . . ." Donald murmured. Alice burst into tears, and Goofy tried to comfort her. Sora looked away as a fat tear made its way through the dirt on his face. He really didn't think that it would . . . end this way . . .

The soldiers dragged him down the path in silence. Finally, they came to a secluded area and a hooded figure appeared with an axe and hood. The soldiers forced Sora into a kneeling position. His mind raced. He didn't want to die! Why was he the Keyblade master when he couldn't even protect himself when he was in trouble?

As the executioner got closer and raised his axe, Sora felt a warmth in his chest. That warmth swelled and a glow surrounded him, radiating from his brooch. Then, the glow grew bigger, and a surge of power knocked away all who gathered close to him. He sat up straighter and touched the brooch with his fingers. Unbidden, words leaped into his mouth.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP1"

A swirl of lights surrounded him, and that warmth expanded throughout his entire body. As his stood in the center of the swirling lights and power, he felt his clothes begin to shift and change. His normal shorts, shirt and jacket transformed into a slim-fitted full-body bodysuit. Two raised bands of cloth covered his shoulders on either side, and his brooch appeared in the center of his chest. A v-shaped blue collar extended over his shoulders from that and from the bottom of the pin extended a red midi tie. A blue stripe ran down his white bodysuit from the insides of arms, down his sides and down the outsides of his legs. A raised, v-shaped white belt sat at his waist, and a red band around his neck formed a high collar. He wore elbow-length gloves with red bands at the top and red knee-high boots with a white band at the top, accented with a golden crescent moon. A golden circlet with a red stone sat on his forehead.

He posed instinctively as the power faded, then examined himself. He had no idea how he had just done that, or even why it felt so familiar, but it just seemed right. It had only taken about ten seconds to completely change him. However, now that he was free, he didn't know if he could just . . . attack these guards. It just didn't seem right.

"What's this?" the executioner asked, its voice deep and raspy. "Who are you?"

"Umm . . ." Sora began, then familiar words came into his mouth. "For Love and Justice, I'm the handsome soldier in the sailor suit, Sailor Apollo! And in the name of the Moon, you're punished!"

"Never heard of you!" the monster cried, then smiled. "But I'll bet you have ideal energy for our master!" It shuffed off the black robe, and revealed a human-like monster with wild hair and a horribly disfigured face. A beam shot out at Sora, but he dodged it. Again the beam came, and again he dodged. The monster growled, then finally gave trying to attack him like that. It swung the axe at his head.

"Wah!" Sora yelped, barely dodging the sharp blade, then ducked into the forest. He had no Keyblade! How on earth could he fight?

"Lose something?" a wispy voice asked in his ear. Sora turned to see the Cheshire Cat standing behind him, leaning by one paw on the tree. "Here," the cat said with a chuckle, and tossed a small key towards Sora. Sora snagged the glittering key out of the air as it neared him. As soon as his hand touched it, the key expanded into a golden Keyblade. The handgrip was formed from two silver crescents, and the chain on the back held the same symbol on his brooch at the end. The blade itself was silver with four gems on it- one green, one blue, one red, and one yellow- and there was a gold crescent in the center edge of the blade. A glowing silver crescent hovered at the end of the weapon.

The blade almost seemed to become a part of his hand as he held it, and a familiar feeling sank deep into his heart. He clutched it tighter, slightly unsure of what to do next. A loud crash alerted him to the monster's approaching presence. He spun, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Use the Moon Key!" the cat whispered, then scrambled up into the tree and disappeared. Sora backed up, ducking as an axe whizzed through the air above his head. Then, he gripped the Keyblade.

"MOON KEYBLADE ACTION!" he shouted, spinning the blade over his head, then flung it at the monster. It whizzed through the air, spinning over and over. The golden key sliced through the monster, spun through the air behind it, then came back the same way, landing hilt-first in Sora's hand. The monster screamed, then disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Sora spun the blade, then posed. It took a few moments for the adrenaline of combat to desist, then he realized what had just happened. He had just destroyed a real monster, and one that was not a heartless! A breeze blew through the woods, swirling the pile of dust and scattering it. Then, a thought crossed Sora's mind. What about Donald and Goofy? They could be in serious trouble right now! He switched the blade to his right hand and sprinted back the way he had come.

He took great care to slip silently behind the cage with his friends, but as it turned out, it didn't matter. No one recognized him at all.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, his raspy voice getting thicker with irritation.

"Hey, just calm down. I'm going to get you out of here." At that, Sora began to use the Keyblade to saw through the bars enclosing his friends. The three backed up as the unusually sharp Keyblade sliced through the bars like a knife through strands of hair. Then, looking around warily, he motioned for them to follow him.

"Gorsh . . ." Goofy murmured, as he stepped through the hole. That Keyblade was sharp . . . he'd never seen anything do that . . . not even Sora's blades.

Sora hurried off, avoiding the card soldiers. As he passed the place where they had fought, he noticed his Keyblade lying on the grass. Understandable, because only he should be able to touch it in this world. He called it with his heart, and the blade responded, disappearing from the clearing to reappear in his hand. The others stared at him, but he motioned for them to follow him further into the woods. Finally, he figured that they were far enough away and sat down on a large mushroom

"So, who are you?" Donald asked again. Sora reached up to his forehead and fingered the jewel on the circlet. It was possible that the circlet and the outfit itself generated some form of "magic aura" that obscured his true appearance so that they didn't know him. It was worth a shot. So, Sora lifted the circlet off his head and held it in his hands.

"Sora?" Goofy asked, shocked. "We thought you were . . ."

"Dead?" Sora finished. "Nuh-uh. That brooch the Cheshire Cat gave me saved my life."

"But . . . what's with your . . . costume?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure either . . ." Sora admitted. "It just kinda happened . . . I don't know how to change back or anything. I certain that its some form of magic."

"Well, that's your field, Donald, ayup!" Goofy said.

The white duck looked thoughtful. "Well, how did you change in the first place?"

Sora thought. "Well, it just kinda happened. Like I'd done it every day of my life. It just kinda . . . came."

"Well, why not see if you can 'remember' how to change back?"

". . .Ok . . ." Sora took a deep breath and relaxed. He pictured himself as he normally looked and without thinking about it, began to gather together the loose ends of magic around him, as if he were pulling a cloak tighter around him. When he had gathered them, he tucked them all inside the brooch. When he opened his eyes, he was wearing his usual clothes and holding his usual Keyblade. The other Keyblade . . . what had the Cheshire Cat called it, the Moon Key? . . . it had vanished along with the costume.

"Good job," Donald said with a nod. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sora shook his head. "No, but I wish I knew why all this was happening."

"You really do?" that annoyingly familiar voice chimed in. Sora faced the Cheshire Cat.

"You know?"

"Of course. You are the chosen warrior . . . and it is your duty to destroy the youma that are plaguing the worlds."

"So that's what those things are. Youma?"

"Yup! You also need to find your fellow Scouts."

"Scouts?"

"The four other soldiers who have been blessed by the Planets. Soldiers like you. They are scattered around the worlds. Finally, you have to find the heir to the lost Moon Kingdom. Those are your new tasks."

"Heir . . . to the Moon Kingdom?" he wondered. "But who is that? What does he . . . or she, look like?"

"You'll know . . ." the cat purred. "You'll know . . ." It began to fade.

"But . . . wait!" Sora ran forwards as the cat disappeared. "I have so many questions . . ." he murmured, hanging his head.

"Cheer up, Sora!" Donald squawked. "I'm sure you'll be able to find them!"

"Ayup! We found your friends, didn't we?" Goofy chimed in.

"I guess so . . ." Sora murmured. His face brightened. "Let's go explore some more! Maybe we'll find one of the scouts!"

"That's the spirit, Sora!" Donald cheered.

"That's right! The sooner we search, the sooner we'll bind them, a-hyuck!"

"FIND!" Donald sputtered indignantly, rising off the ground in agitation. Sora and Alice laughed heartily as the two squabbled.

-

A red-nailed hand brushed over the surface of the crystal in which the boy and his three friends were reflected. A silky woman's voice echoed in the empty chamber. A vile oath escaped the woman's blood-red lips.

"Curse that boy!" she cried. "I thought I had gotten rid of him long ago!" She stood as the crystal went dark and grabbed a staff from behind her ornate chair. "I'm taking matters into my own hands. Jadeite!"

A blonde man wearing a grey uniform and tall black boots appeared out of the gloom. "You called, my queen?"

"I want you to gather more energy for me. We need more energy to be able to find that crystal!"

He bowed. "Yes, my queen." As he turned to leave, she called him back.

"And if that pesky Sailor Apollo gets in your way . . ."

"Yes?"

"Kill him."

"Yes, my queen." He bowed and faded out. The red-haired, black-gowned Queen sat back onto her throne. Jadeite wouldn't fail her. He wouldn't dare. A sinister laugh came from her mouth and echoed throughout the shadowy chamber.

-

_So, what did you think? As I said, it's my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please be gentle. But I accept constructive criticism. Oh, and please please please please pleases review me! I need those reviews! Just to keep your interest, here's a brief glimpse of Chapter Two:_

"_Sora felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. His breath came in short gasps and a cold dread clutched his heart. He couldn't believe it, but he'd seen it with his own eyes. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Kairi was working for the enemy."_

_So, if you want to find out what happens next, tune in for the next chappie! Thank you for your time! See you next installment._ _Bye!_


End file.
